The field of the present invention is multi-wheeled vehicles and, in particular, front covers for multi-wheeled vehicles.
In multi-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles, scooters, motor tri-cycles or the like, a front cover for covering the front portion of a vehicle body may be provided forward of the head pipe so as to provide some protection for the rider. On such vehicles, a radiator, if any, is preferably located as far forward of the vehicle body as possible in order to assure a high cooling efficiency. Thus, it is necessary to provide space and cooling ability according to such needs.
Often times where a multi-wheeled vehicle has a front cover to protect the rider, a portion of such front cover may be damaged or variations in such front cover may be desirable in order to accommodate certain conditions. Since most such covers are of integral construction, the replacement of a damaged portion in said front cover is complex and very expensive. Additionally, such covers often have severe limitations in their ability to accommodate desirable variations in shape and construction.
Furthermore, the top bridge on which the steering mechanism of such vehicle is mounted is typically connected directly to the handle bar steering mechanism of such device. So configured, there is no spacing between the handle bar and the top bridge which makes electrical wiring and other connections between various components such as a speedometer, a headlight and blinkers and the like, quite difficult and susceptible to wear and breakage due to repeated movement or frictional contact.
Finally, improperly positioned covers often permit the waste heat from the radiator to flow onto the rider contributing to the rider's discomfort. Moreover, such covers permit rain and dust and the like to enter into the area containing the various multi-wheeled vehicle components, thereby requiring greater maintenance by the vehicle operator. As will be understood to those skilled in the art, it is desirable to provide a front cover which avoids these difficulties.